


this is my heart (it's on the line)

by ironxprince



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Romance, M/M, Marvel Universe, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironxprince/pseuds/ironxprince
Summary: Peter meets a beautiful, blue-eyed boy. They'll only be together for 5 days, but a lot can happen in 120 hours.Or: Parkner is dramatic. Tony is a witness.Rated T for swearing.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 157





	this is my heart (it's on the line)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, no more than 1000 words. I guess you're seeing how that turned out. It's now my longest oneshot, so yay!

Peter was quiet, embodying Tony’s changed personality, and Harley was loud, a remnant of Tony’s past life, so Tony wasn’t one hundred percent sure they should meet - but he missed that kid from Tennessee. So, he invited Harley to his penthouse.

The only time Harley was available to travel to New York happened to be during Peter’s March break (of course, it was Harley’s March break, too), which Peter had been planning to spend with Tony, and Tony wouldn’t be one to deny Peter shared lab time - so, though Tony was nervous about them meeting, he didn’t have any other choice.

Tony greeted Harley with rambunctious conversation, quips firing back and forth, as if the two had never been apart. By the time he remembered Peter standing behind him Tony was beaming, holding Harley around the shoulders and introducing him to the boy that stood, smiling nervously, a few feet away.

“Harley, meet my intern, Peter,” Tony introduced. “Peter, Harley. I know him from a few years back. He’ll be staying with us at the penthouse for the week.” Harley nodded to Peter, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Peter smiled in return before dropping his gaze.

Tony frowned, only for a moment, before turning away and beginning to give Harley a guided tour around the penthouse. Peter trailed after them nervously.

Tony fought to pay him no mind, ignoring how Peter never let his fiddling fingers rest, how his eyes were constantly flitting from the ground to the back of Harley’s head and down again.

Only when Tony introduced Harley to his room, the guest room opposite Peter’s, and left him to get settled did he decide to confront Peter, grabbing his arm and leading him back to the main room.

“So, what do you think?” Tony asked lightly. Peter turned to look back down the hallway they had just come from before smiling feebly up at Tony.

“Oh, uh, he’s nice.”

Tony eyed where Peter had clutched his hands into fists, retracting them back into the sleeves of his orange oversized hoodie.

“Yeah?” Tony asked. “So you’re okay with him staying in the room across from yours for a week?”

Peter’s eyes widened slightly. “He- he’s staying?”

“... Yeah. Did you not hear me tell you?

Peter looked down, blushing. “Must’ve missed it.”

Harley was stepping back into the room before Tony could respond.

⚛

“So, Harls,” Tony said as he set a bowl of salad in the centre at the table before taking a seat at the head, Peter to his right and Harley to his left. “I don’t remember much from 2012 - I spent a lot of it black-out drunk, if I’m being honest - but I’m pretty sure I don’t remember you having glasses.”

Harley sighed, reaching for the serving dish of cooked potatoes as Peter grabbed the vegetable tray. Tony sat back and watched them fill their plates, relishing in the feeling of seeing them both in the same spot, the two kids that meant the most to them in the world.

“I was perfectly fine, until one day I couldn’t read the blackboard in my classroom,” Harley grumbled, pushing the potatoes around his plate. “The stupid doctor said I needed them.”

Tony laughed at the pout that had grown on Harley’s face as he shoveled potatoes into his mouth.

“I think they’re cute,” he teased.

“Shut up.”

“No, I mean it. Curved frames suit you. I mean, not as much as squares suit _me_ , but it’s up there.” Harley glared at Tony as he reached to steal the serving plate of potatoes. “I know I made this dinner special for your arrival and all, but don’t finish it before I get some,” he teased. “What d’you think, Pete? Do you like the glasses?”

Harley looked up at Peter, fork held, suspended, in midair. Peter’s eyes flitted up to him before shooting back down. “Yup,” he said quickly before shoveling a forkful of lettuce into his mouth. Harley frowned before continuing to eat.

Tony watched with a raised brow, before dismissing his racing thoughts (to return to them later) and continuing to eat.

“Hey, Peter-”

Tony looked up sharply as Peter’s fork clattered to his plate. Harley’s brow furrowed, having just spoken - now, though, his lips were pinched together.

“A little jumpy there?” Tony teased. Peter gave him a weak smile before shifting his gaze to Harley.

Harley cleared his throat. “I was just going to ask you to pass the salad.”

Peter blushed deeply, reaching for the bowl and beginning to pass it over. Harley mouthed his thanks, reaching to grab it. His fingers lightly brushed against Peter’s, and Peter pulled sharply away, as if he had been burnt.

Harley’s lips were pinched together as he added salad to his plate, and Peter kept his eyes determinedly down as he continued eating. Tony sat uncomfortably, eyes shifting between them both.

Simply put, he had some questions to ask his intern.

⚛

“Are you jealous?”

Peter didn’t look up from his workbench as he peered down at his Spider-Man webbing through a microscope. “What?”

“Of Harley.”

Peter’s head jolted upright, and his eyes shifted to the entrance to the lab. Tony’s brow furrowed - Peter wasn’t usually this jumpy. Actually, he _never_ was.

“Don’t worry, he’s currently occupied searching for something good to watch on Monday afternoon television. Should keep him busy for at least an hour. Do you know how many channels I have?” His joke fell flat as Peter smiled weakly.

Tony sighed, wheeling his chair around the desk to stop beside Peter.

“Out with it. What’s going on?”

Peter’s shoulders hunched inward, and he began drumming his fingers against his thigh. He shrugged, forcing nonchalance. He never was a good liar.

“Nothing.”

“Yeah, okay. You’ve barely said a word to him since he arrived yesterday. You almost spilled salad all over him when he accidentally touched your hand. What’s going on?” Peter didn’t respond. Tony quieted his voice. “Peter, if you’re feeling jealous, there’s really no reason for you to be. He helped me out a couple of years ago. I’m sure you heard about the Mandarin attacks?” Peter nodded shakily. “Yeah. That’s all it was. He’s not going to replace you as my intern, or anything, so I don’t want you to worry about that. Okay?”

Peter took a deep breath before forcing a smile to his lips. It looked painful. “Oh,” he said quietly. “Yeah. Phew, am I glad to hear that.” He chuckled awkwardly. Tony narrowed his eyes.

“You’re lying.”

“What? No, I’m not-”

“You said _phew_.”

Peter frowned.

“Look, just tell me what’s going on. Maybe I can help you fix it.”

“I told you, I’m jealous.”

Tony sighed. “Okay,” he conceded. “You let me know when you’re ready.” Peter nodded, averting his gaze and swallowing thickly. Tony returned to his side of the desk.

⚛

“What’s up with your intern?” Harley asked Tony as they strolled through Central Park Monday evening, the sun beginning to set. Tony had invited Peter, but he claimed to have homework - only because Harley was within earshot, Tony figured. He guessed Peter had gone patrolling.

“What, Peter?”

Harley nodded, taking in the nature around them with his hands stuffed in his pockets. “He doesn’t like me, does he?”

Tony sighed. “Honestly, I don’t know how to answer that. I don’t want to lie to you and say he does, because he won’t even confide in _me_. Then again, I don’t think Peter’s capable of disliking anyone he meets.”

Harley nodded once, taking in the words. “What’s your relationship with him?”

“What do you mean? He’s my intern.”

“Your intern is spending his week off of school with his employer?”

Tony chuckled softly, thinking of a way to avoid mentioning Spider-Man. So far, only he, May, and Ned knew about Peter’s alter-ego. Tony wasn’t going to be the one to give it away. “Yeah, I guess we grew kind of close.”

“I reckon that’s all I’m going to be getting. If Tony Stark doesn’t want to say something, there’s no way I’m getting it out of him.”

Tony laughed, and Harley smiled.

“So, what’ve you been up to these last couple of years?” Tony asked after a moment.

“Joined my high school robotics team.”

“Yeah?” Tony turned to Harley, impressed, and punched his shoulder lightly. Harley blushed at the praise.

“Well, don’t start celebrating too soon. They kind of suck, so-”

“So they need you more than ever.”

Harley narrowed his eyes playfully. “You don’t know that. I could suck at engineering. All you know is that I was the little twerp who broke the finger off your Iron Man suit.”

“ _And_ that you know how to build incredible potato guns.”

Harley smiled at the memory. “And how will that benefit a robot?”

“Pretty spectacularly.”

Harley laughed out loud, and Tony joined in as the sun sunk below the buildings. Immediately, Harley grew cold, pulling his flannel tighter around himself. Tony took notice and stopped walking.

“Should we head back?”

He didn’t miss the disappointment that fell across Harley’s features.

“We barely went anywhere.”

“I’m not going to keep you out here when you’re cold. Plus, we have the rest of the week to spend together.”

Harley shrugged, looking like he was about to unwillingly concede when Tony put a hand up.

“I’ve never known Harley Keener to be quiet. What’s going on?”

“You barely know me at all.” Tony just shrugged, waiting for an answer. Harley looked back at him, gnawing gently on his bottom lip. “I- I like spending time with you,” he said quietly. “It’s been a while, and suddenly, out of the blue, I get an invitation, but… well, it appears I’ve been replaced.”

Tony blanched, mouth falling open slightly.

“You’re _jealous?_ ”

Harley’s shoulders tensed. “Yell that a little louder. I don’t think New Jersey heard you.”

Tony laughed lightly, taking a step forward. Harley caved in on himself, uncomfortably vulnerable. “Here I was thinking it was Peter….” Tony trailed off, lost in thought.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Tony shook his head, muttering, “Your generation and your self-deprecating attitudes. I can’t believe I have to give this talk twice in one day.” Harley opened his mouth to inquire, but Tony continued speaking before he could. “Look, there’s no reason to be jealous of Peter. I invited you down here, didn’t I?”

“Well, yeah,” Harley mumbled, “but… I don’t know. You’ve gotten all these years to spend with Peter. There’s clearly a strong bond there, and... I just don’t know if I can compete.”

Tony stepped forward and placed a hand on Harley’s shoulder. He knew Harley hated being treated like this - babied, pitied, whatever word you used, Harley hated being _vulnerable_. But Tony had to set him straight. He didn’t want either kid feeling uncomfortable in a home that was as good as theirs.

“You don’t have to compete,” Tony said quietly. “You both are very special to me, for different reasons, and I wouldn’t want to give either of you up.”

“But there’s years of familiarity between you two.”

Tony nodded once as if he were considering Harley’s words before changing tactics. “You know my history as Iron Man.”

Harley swallowed thickly, confused. “Yeah.”

“You know all the mistakes I’ve made.”

“Well, they were very public. Hard to miss them-”

“You little jerk.”

Harley smiled. “You love me.”

Tony nodded fondly. “I do. Which is my point. I’ve made a lot of mistakes, but my biggest regret is leaving that kid behind, in the middle of nowhere, all those years ago.”

“You essentially built me a whole new garage.”

Tony looked at him sternly. “I’ve spent years wallowing in guilt. Don’t you go and fix it that easily.”

“Sorry.”

“Did I just hear Harley Keener apologize?”

“You won’t hear it again.”

Tony laughed, putting an arm around Harley’s shoulders and beginning to lead him down a new path. If Harley wanted to continue the walk, they’d keep going. Tony suddenly realized he was acting like a single father, ensuring his two children felt loved by spending time with them both individually, but he had to shoo the thought away before he threw up.

“So you’re okay?”

Harley nodded, leaning closer against Tony’s side.

“Um, what kinds of things does Peter like?”

Tony pushed his tinted glasses up higher on his nose as two joggers ran past, despite the absence of sunlight. “Why?”

“I want to get to know him. It’ll make this whole break less awkward.”

“Since when does Harley Keener care about what others think of him?” Tony teased.

Harley chuckled, but it was cut short. “I just don’t want to have to deal with any uncomfortable tension during the next week.”

Tony nodded in understanding. “Alright, well, Star Wars is the first thing that comes to mind. Star Wars LEGO sets. He does those all the time, but that’s more of a Ned thing - um, something he does with his school friend. What else…. He says he likes coffee, but I think that’s just to impress me. Really, he drinks this disgusting concoction of two parts sugar, one part milk, with, maybe, a single coffee bean thrown in there….”

Unbeknownst to Tony, as they walked under the cover of the Bethesda Terrace and their voices faded away, Spider-Man looked down on them from above, perched high in a nearby tree. He blinked quickly to stop any oncoming tears before they could fall, then swung back to Avengers Tower, smiling the whole way.

Another thing Tony didn’t know: Harley Keener was a spectacular liar.

⚛

Tony found Peter waiting at the kitchen table when they returned, leaning over a stack of textbooks. He looked up and smiled as they approached, a perfect Peter grin.

His conversation with Tony must’ve helped him, then.

Harley said goodnight and retired to his room, leaving Tony to take a seat across from Peter, who continued to copy notes from his history textbook.

“How was patrolling?” Tony asked. “Or were you really doing homework this whole time?”

Peter looked up with a smile. “Homework, actually.”

Tony found himself speechless, only able to issue a small, “... Oh.” Peter had _never_ skipped out on patrolling for school before. May actually had to cancel some lab days in order for Peter to make up missed school work.

“All my teachers said, ‘You have extra free time, so you have the time to do work!’ But they all said that, so now I have, like, no free time.”

“Okay, well, you do your work now, stay up into the wee hours of the morning because you have no responsibilities tomorrow, and I’ll have the rest of the week to spend time with my favourite intern.”

“Oh, um….” Peter blushed, ducking his head lower under the pretense of reading a difficult word. “I actually have plans.”

Tony physically recoiled. “ _What?_ ”

Peter looked up, startled. “I just- I was planning to do this thing, I….” His voice trailed off, and he actually looked _scared_.

Tony moved his chair an inch forward. “Whoa, no, don’t freak out. I overreacted. I was just expecting to spend this break with you, that’s all, but if you made other plans….”

Peter nodded once. “Yeah. But, just this one day, I promise.”

Tony smiled. “Alright. What are you going to be doing? Something with Ned?”

“Uh… yeah.”

“Peter.”

“Hm?”

“You suck at lying.”

Peter sighed, blush deepening. He muttered something incoherent.

“What? I can’t hear you-”

“Ineedtobuysomething,” Peter repeated, slightly louder.

“O- okay. Are you afraid of inconveniencing me? I have more money than I need, Peter, I can get you anything. And I wouldn’t mind driving you around to stores all day. Maybe Harley could join us-”

“ _No!_ ” Peter said suddenly, and Tony froze. Peter cleared his throat. “I-” He sighed, looking away.

“That’s enough. What’s going on?” Tony demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. If he was going to be dealing with angsty teenagers all week, he’d rather know sooner than later.

Peter kept his eyes looking to the side, away from Tony. “I’m buying something-” He squeezed his eyes shut. Tony didn’t move. “It’s- it’s _for_ Harley.”

“Oh.” Tony slowly relaxed, uncrossing his arms. Peter shifted his gaze to the table between them. “What, like a peace offering?”

Peter gnawed down on his lower lip. “Something like that.”

Tony was silent for a moment, leaning back against the chair. “Alright. Well, thanks for letting me know.” Peter nodded once. “So you would rather go alone? You know where you’re going, what you’re looking for?”

Peter nodded again with a small smile.

“Okay,” Tony conceded. “Well… good luck, I guess. Or, have fun?” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You kids’ awkwardness is rubbing off on me. I’ve gotta turn in before I start having an existential crisis.”

Peter laughed, beginning to collect his books. “Goodnight, Mr. Stark.”

Tony reached over, ruffling Peter’s hair as he stood from the table. Peter shoved his hand away, giggling.

“‘Night, kid.”

⚛

Tony caught Harley making his way toward the elevator the next morning at 8a.m.

“And where do you think you’re going-” Harley turned. “-with my coffee, apparently?”

Harley looked down at the bright red travel mug in his hand, grinning. “It’s very ostentatious. Really, I shouldn’t be surprised - hey, where’s the hidden golden faceplate?”

Tony smiled. “How do you know me so well, having been apart for six years?” Harley waited for an answer, smirking expectantly. “Bottom side of the lid.” Harley’s smile grew. “Yeah, yeah, you’re the best. Now, where are you going? You can’t be tired of me already.”

“No, I’m actually going to go get that tattooed on my arm. _You’re the best_. Signed, Tony Stark.” Tony glowered at him, and Harley laughed. “I’m gonna to do some sightseeing, actually.”

“Well, let me grab my own coffee - I’ll have to use one of the other Avengers’ mugs, now that you’ve stolen mine - and then I can show you around. We can see the Empire State Building, if you want, but it’s really just a slab of concrete. There’s this amazing pizza place that’s truly exquisite-”

“As much as I love hearing you talk about your passions,” Harley interrupted, Tony halfway to the kettle, “I think I’d prefer to go alone.”

“Really?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. “After you were crying on my shoulder last night about you not wanting to be away from me, after you begging for my attention-”

“That’s not what happened,” Harley interjected sharply. “Nice try. You’re not getting any extra love from me, old man.”

“Not what you said last night,” Tony sang. Harley just shook his head.

“Yeah. I’m leaving. You have fun with Peter today, though. Maybe you’ll get the love you so desperately need from him.”

Tony grinned as Harley stepped back into the elevator. “We’re going to have so much fun without you, Keener.”

Harley just laughed before the doors closed.

Tony smiled to himself, beginning to fix a cup of coffee and wondering how he was going to spend the day with Peter. And then, the teenager himself trudged down the hallway, rubbing a forearm across his eyes.

“Wow,” Tony noted with a laugh. “You look awful.”

Peter glared at him. “Thanks.”

“Your counterpart looked _way_ more responsive-”

“ _Counterpart?_ ”

Tony met Peter’s wide eyes. “Um, yeah. The other 17-year-old living under this roof for the next week.” Peter groaned, resuming rubbing vigorously at his eyes. “Coffee? Or, liquid sugar?” Tony offered. Peter shook his head.

“It’s too early.”

“Uh-huh. Well, Roo, you’re in luck, because you’ve got me all to yourself today.”

Peter frowned up at Tony. “ _Roo?_ ” he repeated with a frown.

“Do you prefer Underoos?”

“I prefer you to call me by my first name.”

“Aww, Petey-Pie?”

Peter dropped heavily into one of the kitchen chairs, burying his face in his hands. “I reiterate my earlier statement. _It’s too early_.”

“And I reiterate _mine_ ,” Tony retorted, moving to sit beside Peter, sipping from his mug of black coffee, and sliding Peter’s sugar milk in front of him. Slowly, Peter began to unfurl and reached for the mug. “You’d better hurry up and wake up. You’re spending the whole day with _me_ , and we’re going to quench that jealousy you were lying to me about. You’re going to be so tired of me by the end of the day, you’ll be begging Harley never to leave again.”

Peter looked up at Tony, mug clutched between his hands. “Oh… Mr. Stark, I was going to go shopping today.”

Tony deflated at the reminder. He forced himself not to show his disappointment. Going from two desperate, clingy kids yesterday, to both of them abandoning him today?

“Oh,” he said lightly. “Right. Are you leaving now?”

Peter took a sip from his mug. The sugar high was helping wake him up; at least Tony wouldn’t be around to see him crash. And if Peter had to drag himself back to the tower, well, he deserved it after drinking something as awful as that. Tony would leave him to his fate.

“Where’s Harley?”

“Left just before you came down.”

Peter pushed himself up from the table. “Then, yeah, I’ll leave now.”

Tony stood with him. “What’s going on between you two?” Tony asked. “You’re both acting really sketchy. I’m kind of scared you’re going to murder me in my sleep or something.”

“Call me _Roo_ again, and we just might.”

“Oh, Roo’s getting sassy now?”

Peter groaned, dropping the mug on the table and storming up to his room. Tony laughed from behind him, calling up, “Do you want me to save your liquid sugar?”

He waited a moment before hearing a meek, “ _Yes, please_ ,” and then an overly-dramatic door slam.

Tony chuckled to himself as he finished his coffee, draining it within the minute. Peter returned quickly, this time with brighter eyes and wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, having changed out of the bright pink pajamas Tony had bought him as a prank. He had his wallet in hand and was carding through the money inside. Tony watched him with amusement, before his eyes zeroed in on something new about his appearance.

“Are you wearing glasses?”

Peter looked up guiltily, eyes wide behind the round rims.

“Huh? Oh, uh… yeah.”

Tony frowned. “I thought you didn’t need them.”

“Weirdest thing,” Peter lied. Tony narrowed his eyes, but decided to wait for the story before he called Peter out on it. “I woke up this morning, and my vision went back to, like, what is was before the bite, so, y’know-”

“Are you losing your powers?” Tony asked in a fake panic. If Peter wanted to lie, then Tony should be able to, too. “We have to get you down to the med bay, right now. We’ll have some of the doctors check you out. This is Dr. Cho’s week off, but-”

Peter’s eyes widened. “No! I’m not- sorry, that’s not true.” Tony hid his smirk. “I’m wearing them because… they remind me of Be- of May.”

Tony’s smile faltered. Peter was _homesick?_ That would explain all the weird behaviour these last few days. Tony felt guilty for pushing Peter to talk, now that he knew - though, he would have preferred Peter told him earlier. Tony didn’t know if the glasses really _did_ remind Peter of Ben and he was embarrassed to admit it, or if it was an actual slip of the tongue, but either way, Tony wasn’t going to push.

“Well, this break will be over before you know it, and by that point May’s overtime will be over, right?” Tony consoled. May had volunteered to work overtime every day this week, filling in for other nurses who had taken the week off.

Peter nodded, smiling. “Yeah. I kind of like them, though.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed with a grin. “Adorable.”

Peter finished rifling through his wallet and closed the pouch. “Alright, I’m going to head out now.”

“Without your sugar milk?”

“You can have it,” Peter called over his shoulder as he headed for the elevator.

“Uh-uh. No, I’d rather die. But I can’t pour it down the drain! What will this pile of sugar do to my pipes?”

Peter grinned at Tony as the elevator doors began to close. “You’ll figure it out.”

Then, Tony was left alone, with no kids and a horrid drink he didn’t want to go near.

⚛

**Message from Spidey Baby**

hi mr stark how do i buy movie tickets

_What, for Harley?_

no for steve

yes for harley

_Wow. Sass._

_You know you can just order them online, right?_

no i didnt actually

**_Spidey Baby is typing…_ **

last time i went to the movies was with ben

_That’s it. I’m taking you to the movies._

can we wait until next week

_Why are you trying to avoid me on our week together? That’s literally the point of this._

no i promise im not avoiding you

i just dont feel like it

_Are you really going to make me call you out on your lying for a fourth time?_

im sorry

_Now you’re just making me feel guilty._

**_Spidey Baby sent a photo_ **

_Seriously? The puppy dog eyes?_

_Damn you, Parker._

:)

_Alright, order the tickets online. I’m not even going to ask who they’re for. You do know that you’re such a bad liar, I can tell even over text, right?_

thanks mr stark

_Anytime, kid._

_Still waiting on the truth, though._

**Read 10:34 am**

⚛

**Message from Potato Gun**

So peter likes legos?

_Not you, too_

_Yup._

I’ve never bought a lego set in my life

What am i even supposed to look for

_Stark Industries makes a lot of stuff, kid, but not LEGO._

C’mon you’ve gotta know something

_He’ll appreciate anything you buy, I promise._

But i want to make sure he’ll actually enjoy it

_Harley._

_It’s fine._

_Come on, kid, since when did you start caring about other people’s opinions of you?_

Since i was abandoned twice as a child

_Nope. You can’t guilt trip me. If I let you get into my head, you’d take advantage of it._

Fine

So no help?

_Okay, here’s a tip._

_Go to the nearest toy store._

Toys r us?

_Yup, that works._

_Find the puzzle section._

Got it

_Perfect._

_Pick any random shelf._

Any one?

_That’s what I said._

Ok

_Now pick up the nearest box._

Yup

_Does it say LEGO on it?_

Yeah

_Buy it._

Wow

You’re hilarious

_You know it._

⚛

Three hours and one drink poured down the kitchen sink later, Peter returned to the penthouse, gnawing nervously on his lower lip as he stared at his phone. He walked right by Tony without a glance up.

Tony grabbed the collar of his shirt as he passed.

“Well, hello to you, too. _Teenagers_ ,” Tony added under his breath with mock scorn. Peter turned with a meek smile.

“Sorry. I’m just trying to decide…. What movies does Harley like?”

“How am I supposed to know? What’s up with you two?” Tony asked, exasperated. “All day, you’ve been asking me about each other-”

“Harley asked about me?”

Tony froze all at once, watching a blush grow on Peter’s cheeks - but as embarrassed as he was, his eyes remained on Tony’s. He was desperate for an answer. The answer hit Tony like a slap to the face. How had he not realized until now? How had he not recognized the signs?

“You like him, don’t you?”

Peter sucked in a breath, eyes growing wider than Tony had ever seen them as he began to shake his head. “What? Uh, no, I don’t- Pfft, Harley? You’re- you’re hilarious, Mr. Stark-”

Tony held up his hands, palms out. “Alright, squirt, calm down before you give yourself a heart attack.” Peter deflated like a balloon. “So, it’s true? You really do like Harley?”

Peter pinched his lips into a thin line, looking down at the ground. “Yeah,” he mumbled, and the joy and excitement that entered Tony’s heart was indescribable - and worrisome. “But you can’t tell him, okay? Please don’t tell him.”

Tony raised a hand to stroke his chin, as if in thought. “It might cost you….”

“Yeah, anything.”

“Geez, kid, don’t just throw your dignity away like that, I was kidding. Of course I won’t tell him.”

Peter smiled, instantly relieved. “Oh,” he breathed. “Thank you.”

Tony nodded once, patting Peter on the shoulder. “You are very adorable in love.” Peter didn’t even try to argue, too busy smiling so wide Tony thought his face might break - and then, another realization hit Tony, and he actually facepalmed. “The glasses.”

Peter’s blush deepened. “Yeah.”

“To copy-”

“ _No!_ ” Peter said quickly, and Tony shrugged.

“You’ve gotta help me out here, kid. I don’t know what’s going on in your brain.”

“No, it’s… he just looked so upset with his glasses,” Peter mumbled, averting his gaze. “I wanted to make him feel better about them, or at least, feel like he wasn’t alone.”

Tony smiled. “That’s cuter.”

“No, it’s not!” Peter scowled. Tony’s grin just grew.

“When did you know?” Peter dropped his gaze yet again. “Parker.”

“The moment he stepped out of the elevator.”

Tony began to bounce up on the balls of his feet, visibly excited. Peter was in _love_ , and Tony could think of no one better, Tony _knew_ no one better for Peter, than Harley.

He just had to figure out if Harley felt the same.

“So what gave it away? The eyes, the-”

“The hair.”

Tony’s eyes practically bulged out of his head. “The _hair?_ ”

Peter looked away, mumbling, “... It just looks really fluffy.” Tony actually laughed out loud. “Stooop,” Peter begged, but Tony only laughed harder. Peter waited, crossing his arms and staring angrily to the side, face growing more red by the second.

After a minute Tony straightened, wiping away a tear. “I- I shouldn’t be laughing,” he said between fits of laughter. “Your hair has the same quality, kid. Why do you think I’m always touching it?”

Peter managed a small smile.

“So, what movie did you buy you guys tickets to?” Tony teased, and the smile was wiped from his face.

“ _Please_ stop,” Peter repeated desperately as Tony fell into another fit of giggles.

Tony did not stop.

Peter turned and stomped angrily down the hallway, leaving Tony, doubled over against the kitchen table.

⚛

Tony sat in his lab all afternoon, with no interruptions, which was usually normal… but this week, it was just _odd_ . He was supposed to have two kids under his care, and now he had _none_ , because they were too busy pining after each other!

Actually, did Harley like Peter back?

Tony was going to make it his mission to find out.

He got no work done in the lab; instead, he wrote a plan for how to be the best wingman to Peter he could possibly be.

Aka, Tony Stark’s guide to tricking Harley Keener.

⚛

It started when Harley returned to the penthouse that evening.

Peter hadn’t left his room, probably still trying to get his face to return to its natural, peachy colour as opposed to the bright red it had been all morning, and Tony didn’t want to bother him any further.

His other kid had gone long enough without Tony’s intrusions.

“Harls!” Tony greeted as Harley stepped out of the elevator, large box in hand. “Find something good?”

“Nope,” Harley responded, beginning to walk past Tony with his arms wrapped around the box. Tony snorted.

“Yeah, I asked for that. Hey, at least show me what it is.”

Harley stopped, turning to look at Tony with a shit-eating grin on his face. Tony was confused - and then, he saw the box.

He saw _himself_ on the box - or, Iron Man, to be precise.

“ _Iron Man Hall of Armor?_ ” Tony read aloud. “Seriously?”

Harley shrugged. “Poor kid knew what he signed up for, agreeing to spend time with you.” Tony lightly smacked the side of Harley’s head. It didn’t wipe the smile from his face.

“Alright, tell me. What do you think of him?”

Harley shifted the box so it was resting against his hip. “Who?”

“Peter.”

“Oh. He’s nice.”

“You think so?” Tony asked with a smile. Harley shrugged.

“I mean, he seems nice enough. Why, did he say something?”

“I bet you’d like to know.”

“Yes, I’d like to know if someone’s talking shit about me behind my back.”

“Ooh, the mouth on you, kid.”

“I learned from the best.”

Tony laughed. “No, he’s not _‘talking shit’_. I just want to know your honest opinion.”

Harley narrowed his eyes. “My honest opinion is that, after knowing him for 36 hours, he seems like a nice. Guy. That’s it.”

Tony sighed, giving in. “Fine. Are you going to give it to him now?”

Harley looked down at the box, considering. “No. Tomorrow, I think. It’s kinda late.”

Tony frowned. “If you insist. Actually, that might be better. We’re going to have a movie night tonight.”

Harley looked around. “Um… alright. Which movie?”

“I’ll look for something.” Harley nodded as he retreated down the hallway. “Oh, and get Peter, would you?” Harley nodded before he disappeared around the corner, and Tony smiled as he hurried to snag the armchair, leaving the couch as the only available seat left. He grabbed the remote and waited, making himself comfortable for operation _Turn the lights off, pick the most romantic movie you can find, restrict Peter and Harley to the same couch, and see if Peter’s brave enough to do something as basic as reach for Harley’s hand._

⚛

Harley knocked on Peter’s door, laughing under his breath when he heard a, “ _Go away, Mr. Stark.”_

“Does that extra syllable ever get tiring?”

Harley heard shuffles from the other side of the door before it was pulled open suddenly, and Peter stood facing him, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“I didn’t know you wear glasses,” Harley noted. A blush crept its way up Peter’s neck. He subconsciously rubbed it with his hand.

“Oh, uh, yeah.”

Harley smiled. “They’re cute.”

Peter froze, his mouth falling open. Harley smirked, leaning against the doorframe as he waited for Peter to respond.

“Um, I- th...ank you.” His voice grew quieter with every word, and Harley smiled, dropping his head as he looked down at the floor. A piece of hair fell into his eyes, and he could sense Peter watching him.

“Anyway, _Mister Stark_ wants us to head down and watch a movie together.”

Peter’s eyes widened in fear. “He told you?”

“Uh, that we were having a movie night? Yeah.”

“We?” Peter repeated, and Harley smiled at the look of utter confusion on his face.

“Yeah. You, me, Tony.”

Peter exhaled deeply, slumping against the doorframe. “Oh.” He smiled shakily. “Yeah. Alright.”

Harley stepped back from the doorway, sweeping his arm down the hallway. “Shall we?”

Peter grinned, dropping his head as if to hide his expression as he stepped past Harley. Harley chuckled as he followed behind.

⚛

Tony looked up as they approached, Peter with a smile that lit up the room, as much as he tried to hide it, and Harley, looking smug behind him. Harley always seemed to have that look on his face around Peter, and Tony hadn’t yet figured out what it meant.

Tony watched from the corner of his eye as they got settled, Peter on the end of the couch furthest from him, and Harley opposite. Peter pulled his feet up onto the couch, cradling his knees to his chest and leaning away from Harley, eyes fixed straight ahead. Harley had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking at Tony like he was insane. When Tony caught his eye Harley gestured down to the remote that was dangling between Tony’s fingers. Tony sighed, turning on the t.v. and finding the first rom-com he could find.

 _To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before_? Yeah, that sounded cheesy enough.

Tony ordered Friday to dim the lights and hit _play_.

The movie began and Tony kept his eye on Peter from his peripherals, but Peter didn’t move, eyes glossy. He didn’t even seem to be paying attention to the movie. Disappointed, Tony turned his eyes back to the screen and settled into his seat, preparing for the disaster that the next 90 minutes were going to be.

5728 miserable seconds later, Friday turned the lights back on, and Tony rubbed his eyes, turning around in his seat. Harley had shifted, his elbow now resting on the armrest with his head in his hand, but Peter hadn’t even twitched, knees still clutched tightly to his chest. Tony groaned as he turned off the movie before turning to face the couch with a fake smile.

“So?” he asked. “What did you think?”

Harley scoffed, turning to look at Peter. “What did you do?” Peter looked up, worried. “You made the old man soft.”

Peter’s lips curled up into a smile. “I don’t know. We never watched rom-coms until you arrived; I think it might be your fault.”

Despite the fact that he was currently being disrespected by his kids, Tony couldn’t help but smile, because Peter was constructing actual sentences in Harley’s presence! He was making a joke!

Harley was looking at Tony weirdly. “Yeah, you’re definitely going soft. Why aren’t you fighting back?”

Tony just smiled. “You’re getting along. It’s nice to see.”

Peter buried his face in his hands. Harley just sighed, shaking his head before he stood.

“This is too weird. I’m going to sleep.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Tony called after him. Harley turned, walking backward and shrugging.

“Unless I sneak out during the night.” Tony didn’t miss Harley’s wink to Peter before he turned back around, and Peter’s beet-red face in response.

“Goodnight,” Harley called, disappearing around the corner. Tony smiled, opening his mouth to speak to Peter, ask him how their relationship was developing, when Peter snapped.

“What did you say to him?”

Tony frowned. “I didn’t-”

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you,” Peter mumbled under his breath, suddenly angry… at _Tony_. “You’re being so awkward now! He’s gonna find out!”

“... Don’t you _want_ him to find o-”

“I don’t know!” Peter said loudly, turning to look down the hallway Harley had retreated to before quieting his voice. “I don’t know. This is… weird, and I don’t know what to do.”

Tony took a minute to collect his thoughts, taking a deep breath. “Alright. So… so you _don’t_ want my help?”

Peter snaked his hands up into his hair, and Tony got the impression he wanted to start pulling strands. In his defence, many people often felt that way when speaking to Tony Stark.

Peter dropped his hands, looking up at Tony. “You’re not really… _helping_.” He shrugged, looking ashamed. “You’re just being really awkward.”

Tony hummed under his breath, forcing his face to remain devoid of any hurt he may be feeling. “Okay,” he agreed, moving to stand from the chair. “You don’t want me to meddle, I won’t meddle.”

Peter smiled gratefully. “Thanks.”

Tony nodded. _Good luck confessing your love when you can barely hold a conversation_. “Are you going to turn in?”

“Yeah. Probably in a few minutes.”

“Alright, well, have a good night.” He left Peter, curled on the couch, staring straight ahead at the empty room.

Now that he was no longer involved, Tony was excited to see how this would turn out.

⚛

Surprisingly, Harley had beaten Tony downstairs for Wednesday morning breakfast. Tony found him sitting cross-legged at the kitchen table, leaning over a book.

“Do you always get up this early?” Tony asked as he made a beeline for the kettle. Harley looked up, and the light from the low sun made his eyes look red. He smiled, but he must’ve been tired, because it didn’t look real.

“Usually, yes, but I just couldn’t sleep.”

Tony frowned. “At all?” He finished preparing the kettle and leaned against the countertop as he waited for it to boil, his full attention on Harley - and now, he could see that Harley’s eyes were… were actually red. _Crying_ red.

“Nightmares,” Harley said quietly, pulling a dark red hoodie around himself, and-

“Is that my hoodie?”

Harley blushed, retracting his hands into the sleeves, looking smaller than Tony had ever seen him and unnatural in cotton as opposed to his usual plaid. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Sorry, I just… needed something comforting.” He shrugged. “It smells like you. I don’t know if that makes this whole ordeal better or worse.”

“Well,” Tony said with an attempt at a comforting smile, coffee forgotten, “I can’t ever imagine why my BO would make anything better.” He pulled out a chair to sit across from Harley, who closed his book and pushed it aside. _The Martian_ , Tony read on the cover. “What was the nightmare about?”

Harley smiled faintly, like he was remembering a bittersweet memory. “You. The Mandarin. That whole thing.”

“Oh,” Tony said quietly after a moment. “I didn’t realize it had affected you that much.”

“Yeah, well, being held hostage by a fire zombie, watching my hero have a panic attack in front of me… not really the stuff dreams are made of.”

For a moment Tony could just nod. How had he managed to screw up _two_ kids?

“I’m sorry-”

“Nope.” Harley shook his head, smiling. “Don’t do that. I mean, I got to help my hero save the world. There’s really no better experience I could’ve asked for.”

“Your _hero_ also, apparently, gave you PTSD.”

“Hey, I could’ve ditched you before the whole ordeal began if I didn’t want to get involved.”

“Hmm, I don’t think anyone can _‘ditch me’_ once I’ve set my mind to something, and I had my mind set on getting the smartest 11-year-old I could find’s help.”

Harley chuckled, looking down at the table.

“Don’t get me wrong. It was… incredible. _Insane_ , really. Just… a lot.”

Tony nodded. “I get that. And… and Peter does, too.” _I’m not getting involved in their relationship_ , Tony convinced himself, _but they can help each other_. “He went through some stuff himself. I’m not sure if he’s comfortable sharing, but he might be able to help with the recovery.”

“Oh, yeah. I’ve known him for 48 hours and I’ll share the most fucked up part of myself with him. Great idea, Tony.” Tony just smiled softly at the sarcasm. Harley sighed. “Sorry. I’m… sorry.”

“I think you should talk to him,” Tony continued. “You don’t have to go into depth, of course, but you need someone to confide in.”

“Can I confide in you?”

“If you’re comfortable enough to honestly tell me your feelings, without sarcasm or deflecting, sure, you can confide in me.”

Harley hesitated a moment, just staring at Tony, as if building up the courage to speak. Finally, he sighed. “Fair point.”

Tony stood, moving to make a coffee when he began to hear footsteps padding their way down the hallway. “You can trust him,” were his last words before he turned his back to Harley and faced Peter, his face bleary as he trudged into the kitchen sans-glasses. “Thanks for finally joining us.”

Peter groaned in response. “It’s seven thirty. You guys are so _loud_.”

“You could hear us?”

“Spi-” Peter froze, shoulders stiffening. “Uh- I heard faint mumblings. Loud enough to wake me up.”

Tony hummed, trying to change the topic before Harley caught on to the fact that Peter can’t keep a secret. “And did you hear what we were discussing?” Peter shook his head, and Tony turned back to the kettle. “Good. I don’t think your self-esteem could take the hit of us talking about you behind your back.”

Tony felt eyes on his back halfway through fixing his coffee. He turned and was met with Peter’s dead-eyed glare, Harley stifling a laugh behind him.

“I’m _kidding_ ,” Tony said, exasperated. Peter grunted.

“Good.” Then, quieter, “I know you love me.”

“Got that right.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair, and he frowned, swatting Tony’s hand away.

“I never said I loved you back.”

Tony hummed noncommittally. “Yeah. So who’s making breakfast?”

“I wouldn’t be caught dead serving you,” Harley said, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. And, he was back. Tony took a sip of coffee, amused. He looked to Peter to hear _his_ smart-alec response.

Peter was asleep, lying face down on the table.

Tony smiled and moved a hand to wake him up, when Harley stopped him with a hiss and a sharp shake of the head. Tony met his eyes.

“What?” he demanded, hand suspended mid-way to Peter’s shoulder. Harley paused, thinking, before a mischievous smile crossed his lips and he rose from the chair, hurrying down the hallway. Tony sighed, leaning back in his chair and moving to drink his coffee once more. This couldn’t possibly be good.

Harley returned with a Sharpie.

Tony almost choked on his coffee.

“No,” he whispered sharply. Harley just smirked up at him.

“Yes.”

“ _No._ ”

Harley took a step closer to Peter, pulling the cap off the marker and holding it up, clearly provoking Tony. “ _Yes_.”

“Listen, Keener, this is the kind of prank we’d pull on _you_ , not him, trust me.”

“Trust _me_ ,” Harley responded, kneeling beside Peter, holding the marker up just in front of his face. Reluctantly, Tony took another sip of his coffee, watching anxiously, but no longer willing to step in. Harley had a stubbornness to rival Tony’s own. Honestly, that was probably where it originated.

Harley got to work, slowly and carefully drawing, an expression crossing his face Tony could only describe as _affection_. Then, he stepped back, tucking the marker into his back pocket. He moved to sit back at the table, then nodded at Tony.

Tony frowned, reaching a hand to tap Peter on the shoulder. “Pete? C’mon, kid, is being in my presence really that boring?”

“Yes,” Peter grumbled as he slowly lifted his head, blinking blearily. He rested his chin on the heels of his hands, fingers reaching up around his cheeks, and leaving his forehead fully visible - along with the black heart scrawled in the centre of it.

Tony’s eyes flew to Harley, who was watching Peter with a faint smile. Tony looked sharply back to Peter. “What?” Peter grumbled. “Geez, I just want to go back to sleep.”

For a minute, Tony was speechless, and Peter frowned at him. “ _What?_ ”

Tony shook his head. “Uh, no. Nothing. Don’t… worry about it.”

He blinked down at the table, looking out of his peripherals and finding the heart scrawled over Peter’s forehead, and the proud smile Harley was sporting.

What the hell?

“What?” Peter asked again.

“Nothing, Mr. Grumpy. Don’t worry about it.”

“Do you want me to make breakfast? Is that it? Will that stop you being weird?”

Tony scoffed, looking to Harley, who mouthed, _Score_. “That would be great,” Tony said sweetly. Peter glared at him before shoving himself to his feet.

“Toast and eggs is all you’re getting,” he grumbled as he walked to the fridge. “And you’d better not ask for bacon.”

“But what if I want-”

“It’s too early, I’m holding an egg in my hand, and when I get angry, I throw things. Do you want to be on the receiving end of that?”

Tony rolled his eyes to Harley. “Well, aren’t you a different person so early in the morning,” he said over the sounds of Peter cracking eggs into a pan as he mouthed to Harley, _A heart?_

Harley shrugged with a smirk, and Peter gave no response.

“How did you sleep?” Tony asked as Peter scrambled the eggs in the pan.

“Apparently not well enough. Oh, but I had a weird dream. I was watching a movie with H- my, um, my girlfriend, but I couldn’t see the screen, because I forgot my glasses, but I was looking for them and couldn’t find them, and because I couldn’t, um….” Peter’s voice got quieter as he told the story, as if he knew he was saying something he shouldn’t be, like he was going too far. “S- _she_ left me.”

“Because you didn’t have your glasses?” Peter hummed, keeping his head down as he placed the breakfast plates on the table. “Well, your brain is stupid to have come up with something like that. You know any _girlfriend_ you have wouldn’t leave you for not wearing glasses, right?”

Peter looked up at Tony and smiled crookedly. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Harley began digging into his eggs. “Yeah, anyone who lets you go for a reason as stupid as that would officially be classified as an idiot.” Tony’s attention was brought once more to the Sharpied heart on Peter’s forehead, and he smiled as Peter muttered his thanks. “Speaking of which, you’re not wearing them today.”

“Oh! Well, I only really need them, like, sometimes.”

Harley frowned. “What?”

“Yeah. Only for some things, you know?”

“Um, no. I don’t.”

Peter blanched, deciding to change his strategy. “Like, I need them, but my eyesight isn't _awful_. I can deal with the fuzzy vision sometimes, y’know?”

“... Huh. How fuzzy?”

“Um, a lot?”

“Can you see, maybe, my eye colour?”

Peter’s lips began to curl upward slowly. “A beautiful mineral blue, like… water running over rocks.”

Tony choked on his coffee.

Peter looked up at him with an, _Are you okay?_ expression, as Harley raised an eyebrow with a smug smile.

Tony coughed, lifting a hand. “I’m good,” he managed to spit out. Harley just shook his head, standing to rinse his plate in the sink. Peter kept looking at Tony, worried, and unaware of the cards he had just shown.

“Darling, would you mind accompanying me to my room? I’ve got something to show you.”

Tony looked to Peter, barely concealing a smile, but Peter’s head was down as he picked at his breakfast. “Peter?” Tony asked uncertainly. Peter looked up.

“Yeah?” Tony nodded his head to Harley, and Peter followed his gaze, his eyes widening when he caught sight of Harley. “ _Me?_ ”

Harley nodded once. “One and only.”

Peter shakily pushed himself up to his feet. “Uh, yeah, I- okay. Yeah,” he stuttered, stepping first down the hall in response to Harley’s gesturing arm. Tony watched as Harley followed, his arm ghosting over the small of Peter’s back.

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean up after you,” Tony muttered with a wide smile, trying, and failing, to be mad. “ _Oh, thanks, Tony, you’re the best! I love spending every minute of March break with you!_ Ungrateful,” he grinned as he moved the plates to the sink.

⚛

Peter stepped into Harley’s room, legs trembling as he took in the plane white walls and mattress, the black wood dresser and nightstand Harley didn’t have time to decorate and make his own. For a room just across the hallway from his, Peter regarded it like it was an alien planet.

Harley couldn’t help but observe Peter from the corner of his eye as he went to grab something from under his bed and held it behind his back. When he straightened, Peter’s attention snapped to him.

“I wanted to thank you for letting me in on your time with Tony,” he explained.

“Didn’t really have a choice,” Peter joked, but his face suddenly fell serious. “I was kidding. I’m sorry, I love having you here, really, it was a joke-”

“I understand, darling.” Harley grinned at the blush that grew up Peter’s neck at the nickname. “Anyway, Tony said you liked building LEGO with your friend Ned, so….” He pulled the box from behind his back, and Peter’s eyes grew alight with hilarity.

“That’s _amazing!_ ” he laughed as he reached forward to take the box from Harley, all insecurity forgotten. “Does Tony know about this?”

“He had some choice words,” Harley lied, but hearing Peter’s musical laugh was worth it - except, it stopped suddenly.

“I don’t just play with LEGOs. I mean, I do appreciate this, really, but LEGOs are really meant for kids, and-” He stopped when Harley tucked his hands in his back pockets and smiled softly at him. “I do really love LEGOs,” Peter conceded quietly.

“That’s sweet,” Harley said, and Peter smiled. “And technically, they’re not meant for kids. Go crazy. Until your 100th birthday. Then, unfortunately, you’re done."

Peter laughed, finally relaxing, and Harley let a chuckle escape his lips.

“Actually,” Peter said, beginning to pull his phone from his pocket, “I… have something for you, too. As a, um, kind of, welcome home present, except you’re not really home, but, you know what I mean-” He turned his phone to Harley and jabbed it into his face, essentially using actions to cut off words he didn’t seem physically capable of stopping.

Harley looked closely at what was displayed on the phone. “Two movie tickets to _Joker?_ ” he read aloud.

Peter slowly retracted his phone, looking down at it, even though Harley was sure Peter already knew what it said. “Yeah. I mean, you could go with, um, Mr. Stark, or your family, maybe, or just-” he chuckled uncomfortably- “give them away completely! I mean, you might not even _like_ the movie, so-”

“Or maybe I’ll go with you,” Harley commented simply, smiling as Peter’s wide eyes met his. He shrugged. “I dig crime dramas. Here, why don’t you send them to me? I’ll put my number in your phone.”

Peter passed the phone over with slightly trembling fingers, watching Harley as he typed, taking in his hair that curled up and away from his face, his tongue that poked out between his lips as he squinted down at the screen. 

Harley passed the phone back and Peter took it, looking down at the name Harley had set for himself: _ <3 _ . Peter smiled, but it was fleeting. “I dunno, I just picked something popular, but then I learned it was a- a _thriller_ ….” His voice trailed off as he dug his toe against the hardwood floor.

“Do you not like thrillers?” Peter wordlessly shook his head. The corner of Harley’s mouth tugged up into a soft, crooked smile. “Then maybe I’ll let you hold my hand.”

Peter beamed, and damn if that wasn’t the most adorable sight in the world.

“That actually brings up something else,” Harley said quietly. Now it was his turn to be abashed. “Tony also told me… he wasn’t exposing you or anything, but he let me know you might’ve experienced some… trauma.” Peter stilled. “And I don’t- I’m not asking you to talk about it, or anything, but…. See, I kind of went through something, too. Something related to the Avenger we both hold dear,” he joked with a small smile, before shrugging and stuffing his hands in his pockets self-consciously.

“I was just… wondering if you could help me out.”

It was a moment before Peter responded, but when he did he stepped closer, only hesitating for a moment before placing a hand on Harley’s arm. “Anything I can do to help,” he assured. Harley smiled, tenderly encompassing Peter’s hand in his own. Harley nodded toward the bed, and they both moved to sit, shoulder to shoulder. Harley looked at the far wall, but Peter kept his eyes on him, his support evident.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Peter asked quietly. Harley thought for a moment, exhaling deeply.

“Maybe not… right now. But thanks for your support.” He smiled at Peter from the corner of his eye, slowly lifting his arm to place it around Peter’s shoulders. Peter melted almost instantly, scooting closer. Harley couldn’t keep the smile from his features.

“I shouldn’t be telling you this,” Peter whispered. “You should stop me before I do.”

“You can trust me, honey, I promise,” Harley answered.

“I haven’t even known you for three days.”

“I helped Tony through two panic attacks. I mean, I caused the first one, but the point is, have you heard about a billionaire fighting panic attacks in a small Tennessee town?” He felt Peter shake his head against his collarbone.

“But this is different,” Peter continued, voice pained. “I want to tell you, but I know I can’t-”

“Okay, hey.” Harley twisted, wrapping his free arm around Peter’s shoulders and tugging Peter closer to him. “It’s alright. Tell me when you’re ready, okay? I’ll still be here.”

Peter sniffled against Harley’s chest. “Will you?”

“Will I what?”

“Be here? _Are_ you here, now? … With me?”

Harley understood what he was saying. _Are you with me? Do you feel the same about me as I do for you?_

Harley tugged Peter closer, pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s forehead. “Of course,” he soothed. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Peter nestled closer.

⚛

**Messaging guy in the chair**

_omg omg ned i almost told him_

Who???

_hIM_

Harley??

_yES_

Told him what????

_ABOUT SPIDER-MAN NED PAY ATTENTION_

_ned_

_ned why arent you saying anything_

**_guy in the chair is typing…_ **

He’s not gonna be your new guy in the chair is he??

_of course not youre my guy in the chair_

_now FOCUS_

Did he ask??

_no_

Did Tony tell him???

_no ned_

Then how’d he figure it out??

_i almost told him now can we please move on_

_you gotta tell me what to do_

Wait why did you almost tell him???

_because he killed me_

**_guy in the chair is typing…_ **

What?????

_kissed* my bad_

Oh

WAIT

OH

PETER!!1!

_it was just the top of my head ok nbd_

_but also_

_theres a heart drawn on my forehead_

_i just looked in the mirror and saw it_

_i think he drew it_

!!!!

_ok calm down_

But are you calm right now??

**_You are typing…_ **

_no_

_its incredible_

_im so happy!!_

_:) !_

You guys are literally endgame!!!!

I ship it so hard.

_you havent even met him_

If he hurts you I’m going to kill him.

You should tell him that.

_hmm maybe ill let him know next time i see him_

Wait where are you now??

_hiding in my room burying my face in my pillow trying not to scream from happiness_

That’s adorable.

_:D_

_wait ned_

_Spider-Man_

_i need hELP_

Yes ok right

So you don’t want to tell him??

_OF COURSE I DONT WANT TO TELL HIM THAT WOULD BE B A D_

Ok. But you told me Tony knows him, and invited him over when you were already there, which means Tony trusts him.

_ned_

_the only people who know about Spider-Man are you, tony, and may_

_i cant go around telling every hot boy i find_

So you think he’s hot ;)

_uh yeah_

_i was never hiding that_

So you think I’M hot? ;)

_i love hearing your confidence buddy_

_but i could really use your help here_

Fine.

Tell him.

_are you kidding me rn_

You clearly want to, and Tony trusts him, and you guys are, like, dating now, right?

_no ew_

Why ew?

_i dunno pls its my first relationship i need hELP_

Honestly, I think you should tell him.

_but what if i regret it? NED_

Peter. I love you, but you gotta calm down.

How long have you known him for??

_like 3 days_

**_guy in the chair is typing…_ **

Ok, yeah, maybe a bit too soon. I say wait.

_but i wanna tell him_

Do you want my advice or not???

**_You are typing…_ **

_yes_

_pls_

_im sorry_

Alright. My advice is, ask Tony.

_rude_

I’m serious. Tony knows Harley best, right??

Well, first get to know him a bit better.

Then if you still want to tell him, talk to Tony.

_humph_

Did you just say humph????

_im confused and frustrated and i want you to know_

_:(_

Love you, crybaby.

_love you too_

⚛

Tony stepped into Peter’s room and saw the boy typing on his phone.

“Peter?” Peter jumped, sending his phone flying to the ground. “Wow.” Tony laughed. “I had just come to see if you guys were being _safe_ ….” he sang. Peter went beet-red. “Imagine my surprise when I didn’t even find you guys in the same room.”

Peter rubbed his hand against his forehead, still reeling from the “jumpscare”. “Yeah, we had a conversation. We’re good.”

Tony raised an eyebrow suggestively. “ _‘Good’_...?”

“No. _Stop_. Ugh, I never should’ve gotten you involved.” Peter rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. Tony laughed.

“Hey. Talk to me. I’m sorry.” Peter lifted his head enough to stare at Tony with one eye. “So are you guys… I don’t know, what’s the word? _Together?_ ”

Peter sighed, trying to act frustrated, but he couldn’t hide his giddy smile. “I think so,” he whispered happily, and Tony smiled seeing him so .

“Gotta admit, this is kind of weird for me, seeing my two kids together-”

Peter groaned. “ _Please_ don’t say it like that.”

Tony smiled. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Thanks. Me, too.”

Tony nodded. “Now, to discuss all this with Harley-”

“ _No!_ ” Peter launched himself off the bed and reached for Tony’s arm, but he was already rushing out of the room and across the hall. Just as Peter managed to latch onto him Tony knocked thrice on Harley’s closed door. Peter let out an inhuman screech as he flew back into his room and slammed the door closed behind him. Tony just laughed, hearing a _bang_ from behind Peter’s door - probably the poor kid slumping against the wood - as Harley pulled his own door open.

Harley eyed Tony suspiciously. “I didn’t hear a pterodactyl out here, did I?”

"Oh, no." Tony grinned. "That was just your boyfriend."

A soft smile grew across Harley's lips as he leaned on the doorframe. "You heard."

"Yeah. Peter's terrible at keeping secrets."

Harley nodded. “Want to come in?” He stepped aside and allowed Tony to move past him, the man scornfully examining the room.

“You’ve got to give me warning next time you drop by,” Tony commented as Harley closed the door behind him and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “I would’ve gotten you some decorations.” Harley just smiled as Tony sat beside him. “So, Peter’s _nice_ , huh?”

Harley laughed softly. “Yeah, he’s great.”

“Wow. You’re really giving me nothing to work with here.”

“What?” Harley shrugged nonchalantly. “There’s nothing to say.”

“Alright, keep your secrets. Your _boyfriend_ tells me enough for the both of you.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Harley responded quietly. Tony scoffed.

“Yeah, alright.” Harley said nothing, and Tony softened his voice. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Harley grinned. “So, what did he tell you?”

Tony looked at Harley quizzically, but responded anyway. “He likes your soft hair.” Harley barked out a laugh, subconsciously running his fingers through his curls.

“Did you know about the movie tickets he gave me?” Tony nodded. “Did you have a hand in it?”

Tony shook his head. “Nope. He did that all on his own.”

“... Oh,” Harley said softly after a moment, dropping his head once more. Tony leaned forward, trying to meet Harley’s eyes. Harley refused to look up.

“C’mon, kid, talk to me. You’re being too quiet. It’s weirding me out.”

Harley exhaled deeply. “I really like him,” Harley whispered. “He’s… so kind, and so gentle, and- and he’s really funny, when he’s not terrified of talking to me.” Harley sat upright, meeting Tony’s eyes. “Tony, I learned I was bi seven years ago, because of a television character, and that was _it_ . I’ve never found anyone I connected with in real life, even though I literally have both genders to choose from, but… I- I like _him_.” Harley’s voice cracked, and he blinked quickly. His eyes were glistening.

“I have to leave in two days, but I-” He looked away, licking his lips. “I don’t want to leave him. I really don’t want to hurt him… but I don’t want to have to let him go, either.”

Tony placed a tentative hand on Harley’s shoulder, sliding it around to his back and tugging Harley closer when he didn’t react.

Harley leaned in, dropping his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony had never held Harley like this before. They had never been this emotionally forthcoming. It felt… not _bad_. Odd.

“So you really like him,” Tony asked quietly. Harley nodded almost instantly.

“I know it hasn’t been long, and I know we’re too young to really be feeling this strongly, but-”

“I never said any of that.”

“You must’ve been thinking it,” Harley said meekly.

It took Tony a moment to respond. “Peter has had lots of relationships since I knew him, and probably many more before that. That’s just who he is; he craves… intimacy. When he likes someone, he says it. He doesn’t want to waste time beating around the bush.”

When Tony didn’t continue, Harley cleared his throat. “But he wasn’t honest with me.”

“Exactly. Harls, you know he feels the connection, too. Why else would he be scared to confess it? I’ve never seen him this nervous before, and he definitely never bought anyone else movie tickets within the first week of meeting them.”

Harley sighed. “That should make me feel better, but I just feel worse.”

“Look, your relationship… sure, it’s fresh, and you’re both so young, but it’s _real_. I see it in the way you look at each other, and what you have… even at your age, that’s not something that can be overcome with distance. If anything, it’ll just become stronger.”

Only when Harley sniffled did Tony realize he was crying.

“Are you sure?”

Tony only smiled. “I’m positive.”

There was a knock on the door, and Tony moved to lift his arm from Harley’s shoulders, but stopped when he realized Harley wasn’t pulling away.

“Come on in, darling,” Harley called, and Peter poked his head into the room, abashed and blushing, perfectly embodying the way Tony felt after hearing that nickname. “Hey,” Harley greeted gently. Peter smiled.

“Sorry if I’m, uh, interrupting,” Peter said. Tony shook his head.

“Nope. I just finished telling Harley every embarrassing thing about you I know.”

Peter smirked, picking up on the lie, but Harley shared a look with Tony. “Even pulled out some baby pictures, too,” he added.

Peter’s face paled. “ _What?_ ”

“Kidding!” Harley said quickly, grinning. Peter smiled weakly.

“Oh. Oh, well, great! Because I was just coming in to talk to you guys! Yeah, I wanted to, um, ask you guys… how you met.”

Tony raised a brow, clearly not believing Peter’s attempt to keep him and Harley from being alone and potentially embarrassing him beyond belief. He let it slide. If Peter wanted to look cool in his first true love’s eyes, Tony wouldn’t stand in his way.

“I saved his butt,” Harley bragged, and Tony was snapped out of his placidity as he turned sharply to face him.

“You _what?_ ”

“Uh, yeah. You would be dead right now if it wasn’t for me.”

“A lot of things could’ve killed me in this life. Your absence would not have been one of them.”

Peter laughed as Harley and Tony faced off. “So I’m not getting more information?”

“Definitely not,” Tony said sharply, as Harley mouthed over his head, _Ask me later_. Peter giggled.

“Actually, Mr. Stark,” Peter said nervously, fiddling with his fingers, “could I talk with you for a minute?”

Tony looked at him funnily. “We were just talking and you said nothing, but conveniently you want to bring it up _now_ , when I’m embarrassing you in front of your boyfriend.” Tony felt Harley’s eyes on the back of his head, but he didn’t turn around, because Peter was looking down at the floor between his feet. “Um, yeah,” Tony corrected quickly upon seeing Peter looking so nervous. “Of course.” Tony nudged his shoulder against Harley’s. “I’ll leave you to try to bridge the gap in your memory.”

Harley hummed disbelievingly, but said nothing, worried for Peter. Tony stood, following Peter outside and back to his room.

“I’m just bouncing back and forth between you guys, huh?” Tony joked lightly as Peter settled on his bed, but Peter didn’t respond, instead speaking quickly.

“I want to tell Harley about Spider-Man.”

Tony blanched. “I- _What?_ ”

“I just- I really want to tell somebody,” Peter whispered, “and I think I can trust him.”

“Peter,” Tony scoffed lightly. “You barely _know_ him.”

“But you’ve known him for years!” Peter exclaimed. “Clearly he hasn’t betrayed your trust, because you’re still on speaking terms with him, right?”

“I just don’t think that’s the best idea,” Tony said, exasperated and fighting to keep his voice calm. “Kid, this really isn’t like you. Maybe you’re not the best at keeping secrets, but you’ve never willingly, and knowingly, wanted to tell someone about _that_ part of your life. What’s going on?”

“Why do you care?” Peter said in a sharp voice, and Tony’s brow furrowed as he flinched back. “This is my life. This is _my_ relationship. Just back off!”

Tony took a moment, watching as Peter’s chest heaved. “What’s going on?” he asked in a low voice.

“None of your business.”

“You’d better start speaking _now_ , Parker, because I’m not putting up with these mood swings.”

Peter crossed his arms and lifted his chin, saying nothing.

Tony spoke through gritted teeth. “I don’t know what’s going on, but you need to get your act together,” he scolded. “I’ve never seen you act like this before. I didn’t take you in for March break just to lock yourself away with your boyfriend and yell at me whenever we interact.”

“We’re not boyfriends,” Peter mumbled.

“I, don’t, care,” Tony growled. “Get your act together.”

Tony turned sharply, leaving Peter, alone on the bed. He pulled the door open and caught Harley waiting outside, fist raised to knock. Tony laughed humorlessly.

“Perfect,” he muttered sarcastically, before taking Harley by the shoulder and guiding him away, pulling Peter’s door closed behind him. Harley looked up at him, offended.

“Is he okay?” Harley asked, concerned.

“He’ll be fine,” Tony said sharply, not looking at him. “You two just need a break from each other.”

“But I heard yelling-”

“ _Harley_ ,” Tony said sternly. Harley pulled out of Tony’s grip, looking up at him with a furrowed brow. “Leave it alone.”

Harley took a deep breath before stepping backward slowly. “Okay,” he said quietly, his eyes never once leaving Tony’s, like he was worried what would happen if he looked away. Tony stared back, knowing it was wrong to lash out. Things had escalated too quickly; he knew that. But he had been putting up with Peter’s pining for the last three days, and now Peter was just shutting him out? Peter wanted to reveal a secret that would get him killed if it fell into the wrong hands? That wasn’t okay.

It wasn’t that Tony didn’t trust Harley with the secret; of course he did. He just wasn’t used to Peter acting this way, so brazenly. It was unnatural. It was strange.

He watched, guilt and shame climbing up to his heart and digging their claws in, as Harley retreated back into his room.

Tony watched the closed doors opposite each other for a long time, so near in proximity, but so very far - from each other, and from him.

⚛

**Message from <3**

Are you okay

_hey :)_

_yeah im great_

I heard yelling. Tony wouldn’t tell me anything

_you talked to tony?_

Briefly

He said something about us needing to be apart

**_You are typing…_ **

_like romeo and juliet_

Maybe, but I’m not planning on dying anytime soon

_:)_

Is he always this controlling

_actually he never is_

_~~but i need to tell you something~~ but thanks for checking in_

Are you sure you’re okay? Tony seemed pretty upset

_yeah_

_i just need a minute_

Let me know when you’re ready

I’ll be here

_< 3_

<3

⚛

Tony set about making dinner quietly - simple pasta, something he didn’t have to think too much about. If he did, Tony feared he might mess up with all the other thoughts racing around in his brain.

Tony knew there was something different with the relationship between Peter and Harley. Once Peter had confessed to him, Tony thought back to all the signs he had missed - the subtle looks, Peter’s anxiety, Harley’s flirtatious actions - but he didn’t think the relationship had affected Peter so much for him to want to reveal _that_ part of his life.

Tony wanted to let Peter do what he felt was right. The kid deserved that freedom, and until now, he had handled it responsibly, but Tony wouldn’t condone _this_.

The pasta finished cooking and the sauce was beginning to bubble, so Tony prepared the dishes, setting three of them out on the table. Then, he went to perform the dreaded process of calling his kids to dinner.

He knocked on Harley’s door first, and after a moment it was pulled open. Harley looked up at him, impassive.

“I made dinner,” Tony said, and Harley gave a small smile.

“Sure. I’ll be out in a minute.”

The door closed.

Tony sighed, crossing the hallway and raising his fist, hesitating a moment before knocking on Peter’s door. Nothing happened.

“Peter?” he called. “It’s me.” Still, nothing. “Dinner’s ready.” He waited for a minute longer. When nothing happened, he retreated back to the table, sitting at the head. _Peter must be out on patrol_ , he thought uncertainly, but he couldn’t look away from the steaming bowl to his right as Harley took a seat to his left.

They began to eat in silence, both casting occasional glances to the quickly cooling bowl with no owner, when Harley cleared his throat.

“The movie is tomorrow.” Tony shifted his gaze to Harley, but said nothing. “Uh, the movie Peter invited me to.”

Tony smiled faintly. “Okay.”

“Are- are we allowed to go?”

Guilt swarmed around Tony’s heart at the thought of Harley believing Tony would keep him away from- from a _movie theatre_ , at the thought of his kid having to ask for permission, of him being scared.

Tony pushed back the thoughts and forced a smile. “Of course. I wouldn’t stop you from going out. I don’t think I could stop Peter if I tried,” he joked, but it fell flat when he saw Harley’s straight face.

“You said we needed a break from each other.”

Tony took a deep breath, setting down his fork in the half-empty bowl and crossing his arms atop the table. Harley continued to eat, gaze averted, like he didn’t know what he had said wrong - or didn’t want to confront it.

“I didn’t mean it, Harls-”

“You seemed pretty upset.”

Tony took a deep breath, fighting back his anger at the persistent questions. Harley had a right to know why Tony was acting the way he was. It wasn’t Harley’s fault that Tony had difficulty giving up control.

“Peter’s different,” Tony began quietly, steadfastly holding Harley’s gaze. Harley gently put down his fork. “Since you came, he’s been acting funny, and… it’s really not healthy.”

Harley frowned. “He seems fine to me. He seems _happy_ , actually.”

Tony shook his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. _It’s not Harley’s fault. It’s not Harley’s fault you can’t control your temper._ “He usually talks more. He’s become quieter and more nervous.”

“But doesn’t that usually happen when you… when you find someone?” A faint blush began creeping up Harley’s cheeks, and Tony couldn’t help but smile. He really was adorable - _Harley_ was adorable, because he was still his own person. Peter was beginning to live his life around Harley, and that wasn’t healthy. Tony wouldn’t stand for it.

“You can’t love someone else, if you don’t love yourself first,” Tony explained gently. “Peter _doesn’t_ . He’s trying to find the love he doesn’t have for himself, with _you_. That’s not how it works.”

Harley began gnawing gently on his lower lip. “Should you really be sharing that with me?”

“I trust you,” Tony said honestly. “And you need to know, if your relationship is going to go any further.” And _that_ was why Tony didn’t want Peter telling Harley about Spider-Man. It wasn’t that Tony didn’t trust Harley; the kid really had saved his life. Peter was losing himself in the process of trying to find another. Tony refused to let that happen.

Harley nodded once, finishing the pasta in his bowl. Tony glanced toward Peter’s empty chair.

“Why don’t you take that to his room?” he suggested. Harley nodded, wordlessly washing his dish in the sink and laying it out to dry before picking up Peter’s bowl and cradling it with care as he disappeared down the hallway.

⚛

When Peter heard a knock on his door, he refused to respond, scrolling through his phone on his bed.

“Peter? It’s me.”

Peter dropped his phone on his face in his haste to rush to the door. He pulled it open and was greeted with Harley on the other side, offering a bowl of pasta out to him.

“Tony made it.” Peter frowned up at Harley. “Come on, darling, you need to eat.”

“Mr. Stark doesn’t care about me,” Peter mumbled, moving to sit on his bed. Harley followed him, settling a couple of inches away with the bowl resting on his lap.

“That’s a little dramatic, don’t you think?” he said with a faint smile.

Peter shook his head. “He thinks I’m too young to understand-” _Love._ “-relationships, but I don’t think this feeling changes with age. If it did… that would be a sad world.”

“That’s not it,” Harley said quietly, shaking his head. Peter looked at him funnily.

“You don’t get it. Look, there’s something I have to tell you-”

“Honey,” Harley interrupted, offering Peter the bowl along with a faint smile. “Why don’t you eat, alright? Take a minute, collect your thoughts.”

Peter nodded once, sighing and reaching for the bowl. He stretched his fingers to brush against Harley’s - but Harley pulled back suddenly, averting his gaze. Peter’s brow furrowed.

“What did he say to you?” Peter whispered sharply. Harley offered him a small smile.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it, just… eat your meal. We have the movie tomorrow, remember?”

Peter frowned, and to Harley’s horror, he noticed tears beginning to brim in Peter’s eyes. “What, did, he, say?” Peter demanded through gritted teeth.

“Nothing. Please, Peter,” Harley begged, reaching for Peter’s hand - but he tugged it away.

“ _What?_ ” Peter demanded, shaking his head in anger, and Harley pushed himself to his feet. “The one thing that makes me happy in years,” Peter muttered under his breath. “And Mr. Stark wants to take it away from me?”

“This isn't his fault! Peter, please,” Harley begged, but Peter stood, setting the bowl aside.

“Then tell me what this is really about.”

“I can’t- just eat, please-”

“ _Tell me!_ ”

"I'll never be able to fill the love you lack for yourself!"

Peter froze, eyes widening in horror. “He _did_ say something,” Peter whispered. Harley looked away, pressing his lips into a thin line.

“He told me that you… _changed_ since I arrived,” Harley explained quietly, voice breaking. “Peter, I don’t think proceeding with this relationship would be a good idea if you sacrifice yourself to do it.”

“I’m not-” Peter cut himself off. “I can grow _with_ you!”

Harley shook his head sadly. “That’s not how this works.”

“Who says?” Peter whispered, tears beginning to spill. Harley stepped toward him quickly, cradling Peter’s face within his hands and touching their foreheads together.

“Hey, no, darling, don’t cry,” Harley breathed, swiping his thumbs across Peter’s cheeks to collect his spilled tears. “Peter, you’re the best person I’ve met in years. Hell, I’ve known you for _three days_ , and, honey, you hold my heart.” Peter smiled through his tears. “But I can’t have you change yourself for me.”

“I want to be yours _so bad_ ,” Peter cried. “I’ll do anything.”

Harley shook his head. “I can’t let you. I _won’t_ let you. Darling, I’m not worth it. I don’t deserve it.”

“You deserve so much more than me. I just want to be enough.”

“You _are_.” Harley pulled away slightly, looking down on Peter’s face, cradled softly between his hands. “You are more than enough. That’s what I’m trying to say. You’re perfect, and it pains me that you don’t see that.”

Peter sniffled. “But I love you,” he whispered, and Harley’s heart skipped a beat in his chest.

“Three days in?” he said with a watery chuckle.

“What can I say? Honey, you hold my heart.”

Harley laughed, surging forward and pulling Peter into his arms, resting his chin atop Peter’s mess of curls. Peter clutched tightly to his back, holding him close like they were the only two in the world. Harley felt Peter sob lightly against his chest. Harley just held him tighter.

“I think I love you, too,” Harley whispered. “And that’s why I can’t let you do this to yourself. You’ve known me for three days, and you’re a mess at the thought of letting me go.”

Peter pulled away, looking so hurt Harley wanted to take it back. “You’re telling me you don’t feel anything?”

“Of course I do. But, Peter, you’re debasing yourself! Please, just- maybe spend some time alone. Reflect a little bit and… and think things over. Goodness knows I need to.”

Peter sniffled. “So it’s not over yet?”

Harley smiled minisculely. “Not even close.”

⚛

“Friday?” Tony asked quietly. The lights lit faintly blue in response. “Is Harley still with Peter?”

“ _Harley left Peter’s room approximately seven minutes ago._ ”

Tony sighed, hoping for Friday to have said, _Yes. Don’t go talk to Peter. You’d be interrupting. Try again tomorrow._ “Thanks, Fri,” was how he responded, standing up from the couch with a groan as he crept down the hallway and knocked twice on Peter’s door.

The door opened, just a crack, and Peter peered through, expectant. “What?”

Tony rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. Yeah, he deserved that. “I wanted to apologize.”

Peter opened the door and turned to lean against the far wall, letting Tony enter on his own. He took two steps inside the threshold before stopping and brushing his hands self-consciously along his thighs.

Tony exhaled deeply before beginning. “I admit, I let things escalate. That’s on me. I should’ve put more effort into actually explaining instead of snapping. I’m sorry.” Peter’s expression softened, but he said nothing, so Tony continued. “So, I’ll explain now.

“Peter, you’re scaring me. I’ve never seen you act this way before, so cautious and nervous and just… _not_ like you-”

“Yeah, I know. Harley told me.”

Tony froze. “What?”

Peter ran a hand through his hair, averting his gaze. “He seemed to have gotten the idea that I’m compromising my own personality to change to be with him. Now, how could he have figured that out? He barely even knows me.”

Tony gnawed gently on his lower lip. “Guilty.” Peter sighed, looking away. “Kid, I was worried. I was _scared_. I mean, since when did you gain enough courage to snap at me?”

“Since you interfered with my life.”

“You mean, since your life started revolving around someone else?” Peter blushed, looking down. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Harley and I had a talk,” Peter mumbled. “We’re going to slow down, spend more time apart. And I know that’s what you want-”

“Only to preserve _yourself_.”

Peter nodded, looking down at the ground. “Yeah. Got it.”

“I mean it. I couldn’t be happier that you guys found each other. I just don’t want you losing yourself to pursue it.”

Peter gave a small smile. “I get it,” he repeated. Thanks.”

Tony nodded once. “Don’t tell him about Spider-Man yet.” Peter groaned. “I mean it. Wait at least week-”

“But he’ll be gone by then, and I don’t want to tell him over text! Paper trail, for one, but also….”

“Feels impersonal.” Peter nodded. “Okay then, wait until Friday. You guys seem to make time stretch out, anyway. Your first fight, three days in?” Peter bit the inside of his cheek and looked away, cheeks growing red. “Alright, I’ll leave you alone.”

“Thank goodness.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony moved to step out of the room, but stopped just before turning the corner. “I love you, Peter.”

“Love you, too, Mr. Stark.”

⚛

Peter knew it was time to leave for the movie on Thursday when Harley knocked on his door, calling, “You ready, darling?” and Peter was forced to wear what he currently had on, a white button-down, despite the ten other options lying in a heap on his bed.

Peter’s door opened, and Harley looked the man on the other side up and down, taking in the fancy attire before sticking his hands in his jean pockets just beneath his plaid shirt. Peter’s face paled.

“Oh, I- I didn’t know it was just casual.”

Harley lay a hand against the doorframe and leaned against it, grinning down at Peter. Peter’s blush grew. “No, you look cute.”

Peter smiled nervously and stepped out of the room, pulling the door closed shut behind him. Harley swept his hand out, and Peter giggled as he stepped in front, leading the way to the elevator.

Tony was nowhere to be seen. Peter wondered if that had been intentional.

They walked to the bus station, shoulder pressed to shoulder, and once on the bus, Harley offered Peter the window seat. They barely spoke, the air filled with uncomfortable tension.

Harley didn’t want to lead Peter on, flirting with him and then having to cut him off if Peter got too dependent. Peter feared if he spoke up, he’d spill more than he needed to and would tell Harley about Spider-Man right then and there. Peter trusted Tony and valued his opinion, so if Tony told him to wait, he would wait.

The only time they spoke was a couple of _thank you_ s when Harley would hold the door open for Peter, or let him walk first, and when Peter noticed the popcorn prices - _“Since when did they get so expensive?”_ and convinced Harley to only buy one bag for them to share.

They settled in their seats in the centre of the back row, the theatre practically empty except for an older couple and a child who seemed to be _way_ too young to be watching this film accompanied by a parent near the front.

Peter cradled the popcorn in his lap, having been handed it by Harley. Every now and then Harley would lean over to grab a few kernels, eyes straight ahead on the screen. Half way through the movie, Peter released his right hand from the bag to place it, palm-up, on his thigh.

Peter counted the seconds in his head. He got to 1000 and was considering retracting his hand when Harley shifted, and Peter held his breath.

Harley snaked his hand along the top of his thigh, eyes still on the screen. When his hand reached his knee he gently reached out his fingers, and bridged them across to latch onto Peter’s.

Peter sucked in a breath as Harley began circling his fingers around his palm, drawing lines and shapes along the inside of Peter’s wrist before intertwining Peter’s fingers with his own and holding them tight.

Peter was beaming for the rest of the movie.

When the credits began playing and the lights slowly began to rise, Peter found the grin still fixed on his face.

Harley leaned over and propped his elbow up on the seatrest between them, dropping his head atop his raised fist, left hand still holding Peter’s tight. To Peter, he looked uncomfortably contorted, but Harley didn’t seem to mind, signature grin (that Peter had fallen in love with) fixed on his face. “Not too scary, was it?” he asked, smirking, knowing that it definitely _wasn’t_ too scary. How could it have been, when Peter hadn’t even been watching?

Peter blushed, getting lost in Harley’s blue eyes that seemed to glimmer, even in the dark.

“Not at all,” he whispered. “If I’m being honest, I wasn’t even paying attention.”

Harley chuckled soundlessly, a rumble low in his throat. “I wonder what could’ve caused that. Then I guess we’ll have to do this again sometime, huh?”

Peter nodded. “I’d like that.”

Harley leaned back in his seat, not once shifting his eyes from Peter’s as the rest of the limited audience cleared out. “Our second date, huh?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “This was a _date?_ ”

“Our first.” Harley grinned. “I didn’t want to say it outloud - then, there would have been pressure on it - but, yeah. I hope it didn’t disappoint you.”

Peter smiled wide, shaking his head. A couple of curls bounced into his face. “No, it’s perfect.”

Harley reached forward and brushed a few gentle fingers along Peter’s hairline, pushing the loose strands back. “So, when do we introduce the titles?”

“Titles?” Peter repeated, confused.

“Mhm. Peter Parker,” Harley said, _way_ too loud - but that was okay, as the theatre was empty, and honestly, Peter loved it - as he slid himself off the chair and dropped to one knee in front of Peter. “Will you be my boyfriend?” He lifted Peter’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. Peter beamed, clutching a hand dramatically to his chest.

“It would make me the happiest man alive.”

Harley laughed - _authentically_ , this time - and stood, Peter moving to do the same as Harley tugged him to his chest- and the popcorn that had been previously sitting on Peter’s lap was spent sprawling to the ground, not even half-way eaten.

Peter looked down at it with wide eyes - and then, Harley sniggered. Peter followed suit, trying to hold back a laugh, but by that point it was too late and they were giggling like madmen as Harley tugged Peter’s arm and they fled from the theatre.

The second they stepped out into the cool evening air Harley retracted his hand from Peter’s and brushed his fingers through his hair. When he turned back Peter couldn’t help but stare at the strands that looked like a wave, about to break. The neon lights from the theatre accentuated his features in the best way - his sharp jawline, his unusual, but gorgeous, long lashes, the twinkles that remained, fixed, in his eyes.

After a moment of Peter remaining fixed in his spot, Harley hunched his shoulders inward and stuffed his hands into his pockets self-consciously.

“Geez, Parker,” he muttered through a small smile, and Peter unfroze.

“You’re blushing,” he noticed, dumbstruck.

“No, I- am not.”

“Oh, you’re _definitely_ blushing. I just made _the_ Harley Keener blush- wait, what’s your middle name?”

“Not telling you.”

“I’m _definitely_ going to figure it out, but until then… you’re just as crazy about me as I am for you, aren’t you?”

Harley looked up slowly, suddenly still, uncomfortable fidgeting coming to a halt. He stepped forward slowly, retracting his hands from his pockets. He placed his right fingers under Peter’s chin and gently lifted it, and Peter looked up at him with wide eyes, suddenly dumbstruck.

“Did you ever doubt it?” Harley whispered, leaning down.

And then, his lips were on Peter’s.

Peter froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. Did he- did he kiss back? Did he wrap his arms around Harley? Did he even _like_ this- yeah. Yeah, he liked this. He liked this a _lot_ . _Harley’s super close, he smells like pine needles with the softest hint of vanilla, and… his lips are really soft. Wow. He must know how to do this- is this his first kiss? This is my first kiss- can he tell? Is it obvious? Oh, my gosh, I’m embarrassing myself-_

Harley gently pulled away, eyes twinkling like a thousand galaxies as they switched between both of Peter’s. “Was that okay?

For a minute Peter was still, staring back at him, frozen. “Um- yeah.” He coughed, stepping back and turning away. “Mhm. That was… great-” He stopped at the last minute, turning back to Harley and shaking his head once.

“No,” he said, squaring his shoulders. “No, that was _not_ okay-” Harley’s face fell- “because I spent the whole time freaking out and I didn’t enjoy it, so I’m going to need you to do that again-”

Harley grinned, and his lips were back on Peter’s before he could issue another word. This time, Peter closed his eyes. This time, Peter leaned forward, and he slowly raised his arms to hook loosely behind Harley’s shoulders as Harley’s hand snaked around the small of Peter’s back.

This time, Peter enjoyed it.

⚛

The sun sank low behind the trees as the two of them walked home, hand in hand. They didn’t mind the 45-minute walk and chose to bypass the bus this time around for a stroll and enjoying each other’s company.

Peter gave Harley’s hand an involuntary squeeze whenever a particularly rowdy group of strangers walked by, subconsciously craving protection, and Harley supplied it, pulling Peter closer against his side and putting his arm around his shoulders. Peter was too busy floating on cloud nine to be embarrassed.

When they were about half way home, the sounds of sirens and car horns fading into the distance as they entered a quieter neighbourhood, Harley ran a hand through his hair.

His nervous habit.

“Do you remember what I was hesitant to tell you about yesterday?”

Peter nodded as he kept his eyes forward, not wanting to make Harley uncomfortable. “Yeah, you mentioned something about trauma.”

Harley licked his lips anxiously, looking away from Peter, down the street to his right. Peter remained silent as they walked.

“I was eleven,” Harley started quietly. “I walked into my garage one day, and lo and behold, Tony was sitting there. He asked for my help, asked about this suicide bomber. I gave him information. He left to act on it… next thing I know, my town’s, I don’t know, blowing up. There are these….” Harley took a shaky breath. Peter squeezed his hand reassuringly. Harley squeezed back.

“They were like _zombies_ ,” he said quietly, voice trembling as he looked at the sky - as he looked _anywhere_ but at Peter. “Glowing red from the inside out… one of ‘em grabbed me, used me to get something from Tony. A file, or something. I dunno.” He shrugged, finally looking down to Peter with an awkward smile. “But Tony had given me something before to protect my ass. I used it, I got away. It wasn’t even that big a deal….”

Harley trailed off, and Peter finished quietly, “But you still think about it.”

“Every damn day,” Harley muttered angrily, gritting his teeth. “Every time I see fire… sometimes even water. There was this water tower that collapsed-” He cut himself off suddenly, taking a shaky breath. “It shouldn’t bother me,” he whispered, “but it _does_.”

Peter took a moment to gather his thoughts before he spoke. “Your emotions are valid,” he soothed, running a finger over Harley’s knuckles. “Honestly, it sounds terrifying, what happened to you. I mean, you could’ve _died_ , Harls. You have a right to be scared.”

Harley smiled down at Peter with a sideways glance. “Funny how that makes me feel better.”

Peter grinned. “Yeah, I have experience.”

Peter felt his heart beating faster in his chest. He knew what he had just said, the hint he had just dropped, and he knew Harley was smart. Harley would connect the dots from his cryptic words to the secret Peter was hesitant to tell him yesterday… and Peter would tell him now.

Peter was ready.

“What… kind of experience?” Harley asked slowly, watching the pavement in front of them. Peter’s heartbeat sped up, and his mind changed, as if on a dime. What if this was a bad decision? Peter had only known Harley for four days - they were four _amazing_ days, but what if Peter was letting childish love cloud his judgement? He ran his thumb over Harley’s knuckles for reassurance. He had to say this; Harley had a right to know, especially if their relationship was going to continue.

“I’m Spider-Man.”

Harley came to a sudden stop, and Peter was grateful. His legs were trembling so intensely he feared he might collapse if he took another step. Peter gnawed on his lip as he stared down at the ground, refusing to look up, even as he felt Harley’s eyes boring holes into his skull.

“Peter.” Peter refused to look up. “Parker. _Hey_.” Slowly, Peter peered up through his lashes. Harley’s expression was unreadable. “You’re fucking with me.”

How could his southern accent make even a swear word sound beautiful?

Peter slowly shook his head and went to drop his gaze when Harley shot a hand out and grabbed his chin - maybe a little rough, but Peter understood why - and a look of sheer _panic_ entered his eyes.

“Spider-Man?” Peter nodded. “Red and blue?” Again, yes. “Stopping cars and buses, running into f-fires, stepping in front of guns?” Peter nodded shakily, and Harley froze for a moment, before tugging Peter to his chest in one swift, desperate motion. He held Peter against him, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “You give up your life to save strangers?”

“I have to,” Peter whispered, a single tear beginning to fall, and Peter couldn’t even identify the emotion it was embodying. “I-I have the powers. _They_ don’t.”

“Darling,” Harley breathed. “That’s incredible.”

“You- you really think so?” Peter asked hopefully.

“Yeah,” Harley whispered, resting his chin atop Peter’s head and looking up at the night sky, where he imagined stars twinkling - where they _would_ be twinkling, if they were back in Tennessee. “How lucky I am to have you,” he sighed, and Peter nestled further against his chest. “My boyfriend _saves lives_ ,” he chuckled. “Peter, you’re incredible.”

And Peter knew they should be heading home, that they were standing in the middle of a New York street, late at night, and should be doing this literally anywhere else - but Peter didn’t care. He just held Harley tighter, taking in the pine and vanilla, the strong, muscled arms that protected him from the outside world and made him feel _safe_ , the soft accent that whispered sweet nothings in his ear, and allowed himself to close his eyes and fall into it.

⚛

Friday came all too soon.

In five days, Peter had met a boy, fallen madly in love, and increased his inner circle by one - and now, he was about to say goodbye.

Harley was leaving early - he had to, to be able to make it home in time without travelling at night - which meant Peter had to wake up early and stutter through some emotional goodbyes, tired as he was.

He woke up at seven, finally managing to get an hour of sleep after anxiously tossing and turning all night, and bolted up to his feet, fearing he was too late - but when he stumbled out of his room and practically collapsed against the hallway wall, head spinning like a hurricane, he caught sight of Harley standing by the elevator doors, a backpack slung over one shoulder.

Peter barrelled down the hall and threw himself into Harley’s waiting arms. If Tony was in the room with him, the only indication was a quietly amused huff - but Peter didn’t care.

Why had he allowed himself to get so attached? He had known, from day _one_ , that Harley would have to leave in five days, and yet, there he was, sobbing like a baby-

Harley placed a hand on the back of Peter’s head and his racing thoughts calmed almost instantly as Harley rocked them gently back and forth. After a moment Peter pulled away, embarrassed, reaching a hand up to wipe the tears from his cheeks, but Harley caught Peter’s hand in his own, instead bringing up his own thumb to tenderly wipe the tears away.

Harley smiled softly down at Peter, his hands clasped behind Peter’s neck as the boy sniffled. “You’re really gonna miss me, huh?” Harley teased gently. Peter couldn’t even respond. “Yeah, I know,” Harley sighed, wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulling him forward once more to press a kiss to his forehead. “I’m gonna miss you, too.”

Peter shook his head against Harley’s shirt. “I just got to know you,” he said quietly, and the tremble in his voice caused Harley’s heart to break.

“Then consider yourself lucky we found each other, right?” Harley blinked quickly. He couldn’t cry, not now. How would Tony react if both his kids became sobbing messes in the span of 30 seconds? (How much harder would that make it for Peter, and himself?)

“I’ll text you all the time,” Harley said in a whisper.

“Promise?” Peter asked weekly, still pressed against Harley’s chest and clinging tight.

“Oh, yeah,” Harley nodded. “Definitely.”

“And we’ll see each other again.”

“Sooner than you know.”

Peter pulled back with a shaky nod, and this time, Harley let him wipe his own tears away. Harley turned to Tony, and was pulled into a one-armed hug.

“I expect a text, too,” Tony muttered in mock anger. Harley chuckled, blinking back tears once more as he pulled away. Goodbyes were a _bitch_.

He nodded once to Tony, and saw the man staring somewhere over his head. It was good to know Tony was having trouble with this, too.

Then, Harley shifted his gaze to Peter, who was sobbing quietly. He sighed, stepping forward again with his arms out. Peter fell into them. “You’re making me soft, darling, you know that?” he teased softly. Peter sobbed.

“I’m never going to hear you call me _darling_ again.”

“Overreaction,” Harley said, and Peter gave a wet laugh. “I’ll call you every day, how about that? And then I’ll call you _darling_ all you want.”

“Promise?”

“ _Yes_. Of course.” He pressed another quick kiss to the crown of Peter’s head before stepping back and gripping his bag over his shoulder. “Alright.” He took a deep breath. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“You know you’re welcome here any time,” Tony said, and-

“Are you crying, old man?”

Just before the doors shut, Harley saw Tony’s eyes widen, offended… and he heard Peter laugh, and saw him smile one more time.

Harley already missed him.

⚛ _Three months later_ ⚛

Peter collapsed into Tony’s passenger seat, instantly dropping his head into his hands.

“That bad, huh?” Tony teased, putting the car in _drive_ and beginning to pull out of the school parking lot. Peter groaned in response.

“I swear Mr. Ramirez never taught us that.”

“You’ll be alright,” Tony soothed with slight amusement. “Hey, final exam over! You’re done grade 11! How does it feel to be a senior?”

“Technically, I won’t be a senior for the next two months-” Peter’s cheeky response was cut off by the sound of a guitar strum, a special notification sound that was only used for one person. Tony bit back a fond smile.

“Who’s that?” he asked, faking ignorance as Peter scrambled to grab his phone. For a minute, Peter didn’t respond, reading the text with a faint smile on his lips. Tony wondered if Peter had even heard him at all.

“Harley,” Peter answered distractedly as he began to madly type out a response.

“What does he say?”

“Congratulating me on finishing my exam.”

Peter finished the text and dropped his phone in his lap, turning his head to look out the window, and- yep, there was the post-conversation depression. Peter was realizing that they were still miles apart - 900, to be exact, and Tony knew because Peter kept the number written on a whiteboard above his desk, along with the movie ticket stub.

Tony said nothing. He knew trying to comfort Peter would have no effect, at best, and at worst it would just upset him more, and he’d become embarrassed when he inevitably began to tear up. (It had happened before - on multiple occasions, actually. Tony didn’t blame him.)

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, even when Tony parked the car in his private space at the tower, as they stood in the elevator, shifting their weight between feet. Tony was taking the opportunity to plan their night together before Peter went back to May tomorrow. Probably a dinner with fries, _lots_ of them - maybe just all fries, actually - and dessert of caramel ice cream as they watched episode after episode into the wee hours of the morning of Brooklyn Nine-Nine-

The elevator doors opened, and panic entered Tony’s heart at what he saw on the other side. A person, a person sitting on _Tony’s_ couch with his back to _Tony’s_ elevator who should not have access to Tony’s private floor.

Tony extended an arm in front of Peter, the other hand reaching up for the nanoparticles’ housing unit - and then, the person turned around with a signature smirk that made Tony stop dead in his tracks.

“Hey, darling.”


End file.
